


Cars and Guinea Pigs

by lordgoat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform, it’s funny and cute, south park - Freeform, stripe pov, this is just me being high and writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordgoat/pseuds/lordgoat
Summary: Craig and Tweek haven’t seen each other in a while and Stripe is worried.





	Cars and Guinea Pigs

It’s been a while now since he last came over. They used to be together every day, but now it seems like something has happened. Usually they bicker over small things, like whose toy is the coolest, or maybe who should be the car in monopoly.

_”I’m always the car.”, he states, janking the game piece from the other’s hand._

_”Oh yeah? Maybe I WANT to be the car for ONCE, Craig!”, dad yells back, accidently waving his arms too violently, so he ends up hitting my other dad on the cheek._

_”Don’t hit me dude.”, he says, handing the car over to Tweek to calm him down. Craig figured Tweek might stop shaking in anger and anxiety, after leaving a red mark on his boyfriend’s cheek, if he just let him be the stupid car. ___

__Suddenly I could hear the door opening from downstairs, and excitedly I started running in my little cage. I could sense him from downstairs. I would finally get to see both of my dads again._ _

__”Hey... Craig.”, I heard him say from the door, while Craig stayed seated in his bed. He wouldn’t answer._ _

__”Don’t ignore me asshole.”_ _

__I pressed my nose against the wall of my cage, looking at the two. I even let out little yells and greetings to hopefully get their attention._ _

__”Why not, Tweek? That’s all you’ve been doing these past two weeks.”_ _

__I started running around like crazy in my cage, desperate for their attention. My little heart was beating faster and faster as I tried to scream for my dads to pick me up._ _

__”Stan and Kyle told me to. They said they saw it in a magazine! ’To make your boyfriend fingerbang you you have to ignore him and make him jealous’ is what it said!”, Tweek mostly yelled, taking a seat next to Craig._ _

__”You have no idea what fingerbang means, do you?”_ _

__”... No.”_ _

__It was quiet between them. Neither said a word, and the situation turned awkward. I continued running and running until suddenly I fell over and everything turned black, my final thoughts on my dads._ _

__”CRAIG! I think Stripe#3 got a heart attack or something!”_ _

__The sound of music sung by angels echoed in my ears, and as I looked down I saw my two dads opening my cage that I was no longer in. I was above it. I was above both of them._ _

__On my back were white feathered wings, and ontop of my head was a golden donut. I was an angel._ _

__”Hey I’m flying! Dads look at me! I’m flying!”, I yelled, but no one heard me. They were fighting about who should do mouth to mouth with my dead body and couldn’t see me._ _

__”Your guineapig is dead, Craig! I’M SO SORRY!”, Tweek yelled, and I wanted to yell back that it was okay, but they wouldn’t be able to hear me anyways._ _

__”Don’t cry Tweek it’s alright. We will just have to get another one.”_ _

__”We?”, Tweek stopped for a second to look up at the slightly taller one of my dads, and he nodded._ _

__”Yes, Tweek. We’re a team, remember?”_ _

__And that’s the last thing I heard from my dads before I went up to heaven._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my high writing lmao tumblr is: lordcraigslist


End file.
